La cámara de simulación
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: 【One-shot/Shadaria BROTP】【Sonic Games】 Un día normal en ARK, María decide estar un rato con Shadow dentro de la, aún no terminada, cámara de simulación, a pesar de no tener permiso. Si, lo se, mal summary, ni modo... [Reto #4 para Yalida Himelric del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**_La cámara de simulación_**

En los pasillos de la colonia espacial ARK, se encontraba una chica de doce años caminando, ella contemplaba su alrededor, pues, buscaba a alguien, a su gran amigo, un erizo negro de vetas rojas.

Una vez la chica se cansó de buscar, se puso algo triste, y en cuanto eso paso, el erizo salió de su escondite.

— ¿Tan fácil te rindes? —inquirió el erizo sonriendo de lado.

—Shadow, te estaba buscando—dijo María.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó el erizo negro de vetas rojas.

— Quería que jugáramos juntos -respondió la joven humana.

—María, tu sabes que… —dijo Shadow, pero María lo interrumpió.

—Por favor, Shadow, juega conmigo —calló por un momento, para luego seguir hablando con una mirada muy tierna—Hazlo por mí.

El erizo suspiró para luego hablar—: está bien, juguemos, pero que no sea una fiesta de té —pidió Shadow, recordando la última vez que jugaron.

 **FLASHBACK**

— ¿Más té? —Preguntó María, pero el erizo no dijo nada y se veía algo molesto, pues, estaba usando un vestido esponjoso de color rosa pastel.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Jejeje, perdona—se disculpó la humana con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Hmmm, bien ¿Qué quieres que juguemos? —preguntó Shadow.

—Emm, mejor sígueme—Indicó la rubia chica de ojos azules.

Minutos más tarde, ambos llegaron a un lugar que en cierta forma no le agradaba estar al erizo negro.

—María, ¿Por qué estamos en...? —cuestionó curioso el erizo, pues, ya tenía una idea de que planeaba su amiga.

—Jeje, solo quiero que juguemos un rato—respondió tiernamente ella.

― ¿Estás segura de esto? —inquirió dudoso el azabache.

―Oh vamos, ¿dónde ha quedado tu espíritu aventurero? ―Shadow arqueó una ceja y María frunció el ceño―. Ah, es cierto. Seguro lo mataste poco después de nacer—se burló María con un sonrisa juguetona.

—Pero... —El erizo calló por un momento, para luego, seguir hablando— Esta bien. —aceptó derrotado.

— Ok, entonces comencemos —dijo alegremente la humana.

La chica comenzó a presionar unos botones, acto seguido, se abrió una compuerta y ambos fueron a ese lugar misterioso para el erizo, el cual se sorprendió al ver lo que parecía ser ese lugar.

— ¿Pero qué? –Calló sorprendido— María ¿Cómo…? —indagó él, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por su amiga.

—Es que, cuando el abuelo hacia las pruebas para crear la cámara de simulación, vi los códigos que escribía, y los memoricé —admitió ella, luego calló y vio su alrededor—Quería que jugáramos un rato aquí, así parecería como si estuviéramos en la Tierra, jugando juntos, solo los dos—habló inocentemente, con una tierna sonrisa.

— Entiendo.

—Y ¿jugaremos o no?

— Esta bien, juguemos, pero ¿a qué? —pregunto el erizo negro.

—Ah, casi lo olvido, antes de jugar haremos otra cosa, espérame un segundo —dijo la chica saliendo de la cámara de simulación, para, poco después, volver a entrar, aunque llevando una canasta de picnic consigo— ¡tadaaa! Es algo tarde, y quería que hiciéramos un picnic juntos, aunque en esta cámara de simulación parece de día—la chica rió por lo bajo, y continuó—En ese caso sería algo así como una almuercena.

Shadow asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Luego de eso, ambos hicieron aquel picnic que la humana pidió, ambos charlaban y veían el alrededor, más tarde, ambos hacían todo tipo de cosas, desde jugar las escondidas, hasta subirse a los árboles y muchas otras cosas más.

—Shadow ¿te estás divirtiendo? —Preguntó alegre la joven humana, y el erizo negro solo asintió en señal de aprobación—Pues, en ese caso, me alegro—mencionó tiernamente.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la colonia espacial ARK, se encontraba el abuelo de María haciendo uno de sus experimentos, y en cuanto vio la hora, notó que era muy tarde, y fue a ver si su nieta estaba durmiendo, en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación de su nieta, notó que no estaba, y decidió buscarla. Después de un rato, seguía buscándola a ella, y a Shadow, y en ese momento llegó a donde se encontraba la cámara de simulación, solo por sea acaso, fue a ver si no estaban ambos allí, y en cuanto vio que estaban ambos, fue a donde estaban.

— María, Shadow ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes saben que no tienen permitido estar aquí, les dije que aún le faltaban algunos ajustes y que en cuanto terminara, podrían jugar en este lugar—dijo aquel hombre de edad madura.

—Perdona abuelo, solo quería jugar un rato con Shadow—se disculpó ella apenada.

—Bueno, es algo tarde, mejor vayan a dormir, y que esto no se repita, en unos días estará terminare esto, y, podrán jugar todo lo que quieran —sugirió el profesor Gerald Robotnik.

—De acuerdo, vamos Shadow— dijo feliz la humana, para luego, irse junto con su amigo, después de eso, aquel hombre salió de la cámara de simulación, y apago la máquina, para luego, irse.

Y tal y como lo dijo Gerald, la cámara de simulación ya estaba terminada, y desde entonces Shadow y María, solían ir a ese lugar.

Tiempo después, ambos seguían disfrutando de pasar tiempo en aquel lugar, tal vez no era la Tierra, pero en esos momentos era lo más cercano a estar en ese planeta, ambos jugaban y hacían picnics continuamente en aquel lugar, debes en cuando María convencía a su abuelo para que se les uniera, todo era felicidad, pero simplemente, llego aquél día, en el que todo cambió para siempre.

El erizo negro de vetas rojas huía junto con su amiga, pues, la G.U.N. los seguían, una vez llegaron a una habitación en la que había una capsula de escape, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Shadow estaba encerrado en aquella capsula y María estaba enfrente de los controles, en ese momento llegó uno de los agentes de G.U.N. he intentó detenerla, pero esta no obedeció, y en ese momento, llegó el final para la joven humana, pero logró salvar a su gran amigo, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras, y al final, morir.

\- ¡ _María!_ –gritó angustiado para sus adentros el erizo negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-O-O-**

\- ¿Ocurre algo Shadow? -preguntó una sensual murciélago de pelaje blanquecino.

Shadow no contestó y se fue de aquel lugar, listo para la siguiente fase de la misión que tenía que cumplir su equipo por órdenes de la G.U.N.

 **FIN…**

 **-O-O-O-O-O-**

Bueno, esto es todo, si, lo sé, pobre María, pero tenía que pasar, no entiendo porqué matan a las chicas lindas (María, Molly, Cosmo...) T_T en fin, espero que les haya gustado, ah, y casi lo olvido:

Almuercena: juego de palabras entre las palabras "almuerzo" y "cena"

El que en la cámara de simulación solo pueda ser de día es porque todavía no estaba del todo terminada

Se que el one-shot no es muy largo que digamos, pero no tengo experiencia en hacer fics en lo que los protagonistas sean Shadow y María, de hecho este es el primero que hago de ellos, jeje, esto es todo.

Sayonara, Yvanix Rose


End file.
